love story
by Melissa1991
Summary: Renge meets Kyoya when she's only 16. It's on a party and they fell in love love at 1st sight but it was forbidden since their families were bussiness rivals and they search for a way to escape


_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air_.

Renge Hoshakuji and Kyoya Otori were only 16 and 17 when they first met.

The French- Japanese girl smiled as she wrote a letter to the Japanese boy and when she closed her eyes she saw everything again.

I was standing there on the balcony of her Japanese mansion enjoying the summer breeze.

_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,_

The party was already on for a few hours; lights of the Chinese dragons with candles in them and all the beautiful dresses of the other girls.

My breath got stuck in my throat as I saw you for the 1st time… you were trying to get through the crowd of squealing girls. When you stood in front of the balcony and said "hello" I could only whisper "hello" back.

I had no idea…

_That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

That you were Kyoya Otori,

You were throwing little stones to catch my attention,

And my dad thought you had bad intentions so he told you to stay away from his little Renge.

I heard those words and burst into tears. It never happened to me before but the thought that I wouldn't see you and get to know you was hurting me in a strange and fierce way. I held your hands tight as you came to say goodbye and begged you to not leave.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

The words "Kyoya, take me to a place where we are all alone" came on their own out of my mouth. "I'll wait for you. The only option we have with all the guards is to run away secretly.

It will be like the fairytales the prince rescuing his princess. You'll be the handsome prince and I'll be your princess.

It's a real love story, right out of a novel. Please, just say yes, agree with me to run away together." 

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while._

That night when the party ended and everyone was in a deep sleep I snuck out to the garden to see you.

We were very quiet because if daddy found out about us we'd be dead. He thinks you don't have any emotions. You handle with your mind and eye on profit but I know you're different with me.

"Close your eyes," I whispered into my love's ear as we lay down behind the bushes. Like that we escaped this town of protocol a little bit.

_'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

Because you were Kyoya Otori, the most feared business man and my romeo,

I was a scarlet letter and otaku to everyone.

And daddy ordered: "stay away from Renge!" I felt like I was Juliet.

But for once I disobeyed my dad because you became my world.

I begged and cried as you walked to me to not leave me now and go away forever.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

When you dried my tears I whispered "Kyoya, my romeo, take me to a place where we are only with the two of us.

I'll wait for you in front of the window in my room where I'll throw down my cloths and climb down the ladder so we can use our only hope left; escaping by running from home.

You're from now on prince Romeo and I princess Juliet and together we'll fight of the dragons.

It's just like in the old stories; true love; one heart, a prince who said yes to his princess pleas to run away from home."

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."_

My prince Kyoya, save me, everyone is trying to teach me to feel but they don't know what I already feel and which is in big contrast with what they teach me.

I know that our love is difficult; business rivals and not the girl your father would choose but it's real love. Everything in me tells me that.

Don't worry, Kyoya, we'll save each other from the doom that's waiting.

It's a love story right out of the old novels. Just say you'll work with me on a plan.

_Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town._

I kept waiting for you all this time; nearly a half year.

I asked myself if you would ever show up.

Wondering if you were just playing with me or if you were a coward and afraid of what our social contacts and families would think of it…

Until I met you on one of my lonely walks, far from our town and the civilized world.

_  
And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"_

When I saw you I asked him softly "Kyoya, please save me, I've been so lonely without you. I kept on waiting every evening but there wasn't even a sign of you.

Was it just my illusion that you loved me too?

I really don't know what I have to think about everything now…"

_You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

Suddenly you held my hands and knelt in front of me looking me in the eyes with those beautiful grey eyes of yours…

You pulled out a ring that matched my eyes and asked loud and clear:

"Marry me, my Juliet, Renge Hoshakuji. You'll never have to be lonely anymore or doubt my intentions. I love you and that all I know and can explain now.

I talked to your daddy and we're friends now.

Go pick out your white dream dress now.

It's your love story, Renge. Our own fairytale if you just say yes now."

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

5 years later while we're watching our daughter play I remember how young we both were when I first saw you…


End file.
